narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maemi Kiirohoshi
Maemi Kiirohoshi(''マエミ,Maemi Kiirohoshi'' ) is a kunoichi from Kirigakure no Sato and a member of the Kiirohoshi Clan.' Background Maemi was born into a poor family, in The Land of Waves. Her mother, was a survivor of the Ice element's Yuki clan, Her mother died right after Maemi's childbirth, She was then, adopted by Giseiko, A woman from a nearby village that posessed Crystal element Kekkei genkai, which She kept as a secret. Maemi has always thought of Giseiko as her real mother, Because she never saw her real mother, Sayuri. Maemi was taught baking by Giseiko from an early age, do chores, pick blueberries and sewing. They lived a happy life together, not knowing the truth that she was adopted, she liked her the way she was. Later one morning, Maemi was ordered to pick some fresh blueberries from a forest a bit far from their house. While Maemi was on her way back, Giseiko was attacked and kidnapped, Later murdered, Because she carried a bloodline limit. Maemi was shocked, her house collapsed and turned into a debris, leaving only ashes and wood behind. Maemi had no idea what was going on, She was shocked, scared and angry, She started searching for Giseiko, She had nowhere to go but to search for Her. She searched day and night in the Forests, but there was no clue of Giseiko, Maemi was hungry, frustrated and scared, She collapsed in the forest. Later the next day, She was found by the Hozuki Simblings, Mangetsu, Suigetsu and Hanagetsu, Suigetsu carried Maemi to their home, She had a bad fever. After her recovery and spending some time with the Hozuki Simblings, she learnt about the Seven Swords of the mist, and the Hozuki's dream to collect and join The Seven Swordmen of The Mist, She learnt some sword martial arts, some low-ranked Jutsu's, she was ready to leave the Hozuki's, Willing she would help them with their dream, She couldn't waste her time, She had to set off searching for Giseiko, She still hadn't lost her hope. She went searching for Giseiko once more, she ended up in Kirigakure no Sato, She wandered in the place that She wasn't familiar with. A boy named Shigeru Kiirohoshi, regocnized her facial features, and asked Her wether She was a Kiirohoshi or not, She thought it was an insult and started badmouthing Him. He explained to her what is a Kiirohoshi, It's a noble clan that lived in Kirigakure for centuries, Relatives of the Hoshigaki and the Hozuki Clans, most recognizable facial features of the Kiirohoshi were, Having purple to Blue hair, Light-blue or Indigo hair, Blue to yellow eyes, Straight hair, Shark or piranha teeth and Tanned skin. Shigeru later brought her to the Kiirohoshi Valley, She was welcomed and respected, Her features were very recognizable. She was later, branded a Kiirohoshi tattoo. She started living with Shigeru Kiirohoshi, Usukiko Kiirohoshi and Muu Kiirohoshi, She started losing Her hope, But after fighting Uzumaki Naruto, she Had her hopes back on finding Giseiko. Personality Maemi is often seen to be shy but strong, Doesn't give up so easily, Cheerful and smiling, and very Friendly toward others. Sometimes She snaps and turns quiet aggressive, gloomy and pessimistic and starts complaining and murmuring, But that only happens for a short time. She has a strong will, Brave and speaks up for her rights. She only speaks when She's spoken to. She tries keeping her curse mark hidden as possible. She gets serious when its about The Seven Swordmen of The Mist, as She would like to join them, but it is impossible for her. Appearance Maemi has periwinkle straight hair, a common hair color in the Kiirohoshi clan, as well as her original eye color is indigo, She has a scar on her right eye, and thick eyebrows. In part I, Maemi is seen to be wearing a Bandage over her right eye, to cover up the visible parts of the cursed seal, She tied her hair in a ponytail and kept a long hair tied with a hairband to frame her face. She wore a short-sleeved sweater and wore a kimono-like clothing with a camo pattern above it, And a Kirigakure headband on her right arm as well as a fishnet on her right leg, grey Ninja shoes and ninja tool bag. In part II, Maemi often kept her long part of her hair tied and the rest of her hair tied in a tiny ponytail, as it is a memory of Giseiko's hair. She wore a dull blue sleeve-less shirt and Kirigakure headband as a part of the turtleneck. She wore fishents on both of her hands, and one on her right arm, another Fishnet covering her stomache area, and wore a belt-like item that She keeps her ninja scrolls and tools in. also wore a skirt that is open from both sides, and Ninja boots. Shes seen to carry a sword with her on missions. Abilities Maemi is talented in Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Summoning techniques, As She can summon more than ten species of Fish, She can also perform water and wind techniques easily. Maemi has a talent in using swords such as some of the Mist Legendary Swords as she was trained with the Hozuki simblings. Status Part I Not much known about Maemi in part I, As She only appeared in ''Chunin exams Arc. Thus she failed. Trivia * Maemi means "Smile of Truth" while Kiirohoshi means "Yellow star" . * Maemi's favorite food is Fried rice and Blueberry cakes while her least favorite is Boiled eggs. * Maemi's hobbies are Cooking, Baking, Watching sunrises, Picking fruits, Gardening, Hunting animals and Fencing. * Maemi wishes to fight Suigetsu, Mangetsu, Hanagetsu Hozuki, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uzumaki Naruto. * Maemi has completed 67 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 18 C-rank, 24 B-rank, 13 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Maemi favorite word is "Faith". Reference http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/247/c/2/at__summoning_jutsu_maemi_by_knilzy95-d48u6er.jpg http://www.iaza.com/work/111004C/iaza14216558907600.png http://forestmurmurs.deviantart.com/favourites/42098386?offset=0#/d49rifr http://forestmurmurs.deviantart.com/ http://forestmurmurs.deviantart.com/favourites/42098386#/d48q0jz Category:DRAFT